warp trip season 2
by iceagefanfreak
Summary: PEACHES CHOICE louis or eathan (sucky rap i made up)


**WARP TRIP SEASON 2  
****  
YO GUYS SEASON 2 HERE AND-  
Dawn:SORRY WERE LATE FOR THE FAN FIC FANFREAK  
ME:IS OKAY  
BUCK:THANKS  
ME:OKAY LETS GET STARTED! ch 4**

** CRASH POV**

**"Omg I can not believe that Buck sang tonight dude."I said."Ya well I can't believe that Louis sang "Kids in america with us."said my brother Eddie."Well I can't believe that you are still talking about."said Silver."Ya boys now please go to sleep."pleaded Dawn.I wouldn't blame her though she did sing really good tonight and is probably tired.**

regul. POV

**When they went the others went to bed louis got up (he was spending the night with his gf.)and went to wake up Peaches for something."****_Peaches Peaches wake up."_****Louis kept whispering."Okay I'm what is it."Peaches asked louis led her to a small fieldish like place with almost a thousand roses in a mammoth form."Oh Louis.I-I'm speechless."said Peaches."Ya it took a long time to do this."Louis said."Um...Louis can I tell you something?"asked Peaches."Well sure you are my girlfriend so ask away."he said."Eathan asked me out again and he probably won't stop til I say yes and-"she was stopped"Eathan I thought him and Stephie were dating."Louis said ticked."I wish he would leave me alone but...but I want us...me and you Louis to...just to be friends for aren't breaking up I am testing to see if eathan just leaves me alone and-"she stopped"and what?"asked louis."And I am going to choose you or eathan(stephie ang eathan broke up.)."ended Peaches."Oh okay.I guess you need some time a-alone for now so I'll just go home...friend."louis said upset."Louis wait..."but it was to late he already started digging home.  
By the time Peaches got home everyone was awake,"Peaches were have you been?"manny asked"Louis just showed me something dad."peaches said."Whats wrong peach."asked Ellie."Nothing mom."she followed."Wai' were ya goin' Dawn?"asked Buck  
"I've been through heartbreak before."she answered."Hey Peach ya okay?"she asked,"No I am not I broke Louis' heart cause I said I was going to choose and he thought that we weren't gonna be friends anymore."peaches answered Dawn."Choose between Ethan huh."she(dawn)answered."I just want some alone time."said peaches."Okay."and Dawn scurried along  
then music started in Peaches head and then it became real(fanfreak here changed this to a musical)and she started to sing(she wanted to).**

** (Hurricane by Briget Mendler)**

**PEACHES:think the clouds are clogging up my brain  
like the way the drain drains in the tears on my fffaaacceee  
I(iiiiii)I guess I'll be alright oh(ohohoohohohohohoh)oh oh  
theres no place like home oohohohmmmmeeee...  
I'M BOURDIN' UP THE WINDOWS LOCKIN' UP MY HEART  
ITS LIKE EVERY TIME THE WIND BLOWS I FEEL IT TEREIN'  
US APPPAAARRRRT...EVERY TIME HE SMILES I LET HIM IN AGAIN  
EVERYTHIN' IS FINE WHEN YA STANDIN IN THE EYE OF THE HURRICANE  
HERE COMES THE SUN HERE COMES THE RRRAAAAIIIINNNN  
STANDIN' IN THE EYE OF THE HURRICANE  
HERE COMES THE SUN HERE COMES THE RRRRRAAAAIINNN  
STANDIN' IN THE EYE OF THE HURRICANE  
im floppin' on my bed like a flyin squirl like little girl hurt by the big bad  
wwoorrlld ya its tiwistin' up my insides k-notted on the outside ohohohohoho  
then it hits me like ohohohohohohohohoh  
and thats when ya hold me ya hold me tell me that ya 3 me never wanna leave me  
and say we made it through the storm now but im on the look out ohohohoh  
uhohuhohuh the airs gettin cold cold...  
IM BOURDIN' UP THE WINDOWS LOCKIN UP MY HEART EVERY TIME TA WIND  
BLOWS I FEEEL IT TEARIN' US APARARARARTTTT EVERY TIME HE SMILES  
I LET EM IN AGAIN EVERYTHING IS FINE WHEN YA STANDIN IN THE EYE  
OF THE HURRICANE HERE COMES THE SUN HERE COMES THE RRRAAIINNN  
STANDIN' IN THE EYE OF THE HURRICANE  
HERE COMES THE SUN HERE COMES THE RRAAAIINNN STANDIN IN THE EYE OF THE HURRICANE  
Oooooooooo ooooooooo ooooooooo ooooooooooooo.**

(end of song)  
She sighed and went to meet her mom

* * *

**YO GUYS THAT THIS CHAP NEXT ONE SCROLL DOWN  
DIEGO: (KISSING SHIRA)  
SARAH:EEEEEEEWWWWWW SIS DISGUST  
SIARRA:TOTOLLY AGREE  
SILVER:N...O...P...D...A...IN...ROOM...WITH...CHIL DREN!  
ME:HERES THE CHAPPIE.**

* * *

** HEY YOU PWEOPLES THIS IS CH 5 AND THERE ARE 4 NEW CHARACTORS HERES CH 5**

** CAROLINE POV  
****I't was just a normal day when the sun came up sammy said it was nothing that the human didn't hurt when I woke up she didn't I got jermey and sky up and sky new what was wrong with her she had been hit with one of there poison darts and she was coughing and then she lightly started singing a little song that she heard as a child.**

** (SoS riannah)  
sos please some one help me its not healthy 4 me to feel this way Y.O.U are making this hard i cant take it see...it dont feel right sos please someone help me its not healthy 4 me to feel this way Y.O.U are making this hard you got me tossing and turning and i cant sleep at night this time please someone come and rescue me coz ya on my mind got me losing it im lost got me lookin for the rest of me luv is testin me but im still losin it this time please somone come and rescue me coz ya on my mind got me losing it**

(end of song)  
**then she blacked out and we went screaming for help and no one answered and sammy was going to die.  
Peaches POV**

**I was just walking and Aunt Dawn said she heard something she listened and I listedned and w both heard a help and we ran to it we saw two possums another mammoth and a weasle about Aunt Dawns age she was hopefully sleeping(sadly no Peaches sadly no)"HELP!HELP!MY FRIENDS DYING PLEASE HELP!"the she possum shrieked ."Come with us."said Aunt dawn(Dawn became part of herd)."Ya we'll help ya."i we ran to my mom and the possum girl was sobbing and the older boy possum was trying to comfort her."I am truly sorry but I don't know what to do."aid mom."I know what to do aunt ellie."said cousin silver"come with me peaches so we can to find a pommagranet and okala leaves."**

regul. POV  
Ellie told Dawn and Crash to take Sky and Caroline to the cave Jermey stayed out trying to help."Calm dow sis I promise sammy will be ok just calm down please."sky the sound of sobbing blocked him out."HEY!It's going to be ok my friend will help your friend."dawn said doutfully."Ya my sis is good at doctoring and stuff."said crash when the girls came back wirth the stuff she treated sammys wound sure enough her eyes start fluttering,"W-were am I?"she asked,"SAMMY!"shrieked caroline and caroline ran over and hugged her friend real tight,"Thank God your okay."said sky and jermey." Cohmo."said Dawn."How do you know my last name?"asked Sammy."I'm Dawn Dawn Nicole."she said."but shes from the future."said caroline everyone stayed calm because everyone knew Dawn was from the future." .I can't believe it."said sammy."Ya your amazed back home you went missing in the fourth grade."said dawn,"Ya and I would have died if it weren't for these guys."and sammy gestured to sky caroline and jermey."Hey mo-ooh."said joey staring at sammy,"who is that mom?"he asked making googoo eyes."Thats sammy remember."said dawn."oooo joeys in lovey dovey ."said Kookies and Cream."OooOooOoo Joeys in lovey mooonch moonch(those are kissing noises derpy:()."the girls said then Dawn gave them the evil eye and they whimpered.

peaches pov  
What am I going to do cause I hafta choose louis or Eathan."Eathan Louis c-come here for a sec.I hafta tell ya'll something."I boy now I hafta choose."Guys I am choosing and I choose..."unable to finish cause music starts playing and we all start singing

( iceagefanfreak who)  
Peaches starts to rap:look ya'll are both okay but here is somethin that i just hafta say  
Ethan also raps:just say that ya love me nothin more there is no way that ya wanna date this dor-  
Louis also raps:shut up man don' talk like thaaaat coz ya mama just called you to take out the trash  
Peaches:look guys I've had enough and you know that this choice is already tough so shut up both of you  
so that i can just actually choose.  
eathan and louis:we got served.  
(I apoligize if it's bad just had to write it cause it was stuck in my head)

The music stopped and I had to choose"I choose...Eathan","woo hooo I knew it baby","wait eathan I wasn't finished I choose Eathan to leave me alone and louis is my boyfriend."I said."You chose me Peaches."Louis said."Ya I luv ya and you should know it ."  
(end ch 5)

* * *

hope ya guys luv my rappin' cause i don feel it yo oh and i wanted to tell you that dawn  
is 25 in the ice age and 11 in the real world ame for sammy.  
Dawn:yeppidooddle.  
me:you did not just say and that i am putting ice age 4 fanfic in this one its mixed now

* * *

ch 6 i don' own ice age only ocs ch 6 marrige and engagement

the whole herd woke up to a weird noise and then the whole herd woke up to see the same portal the girls wnt through."omg mom we can go hoome."said cream she ran towards it but stopped and looked back to see her family wasn't following ."aren't ya'll comin'."she mom said,"I've found my family and i tend to stay with it.".Then Cream told her mom to come here and what her mom saw was shocking cream was a 16 year old human girl and she saw her crush a human that pet her every time he passed by dustin berman."Mom can can can Iplease go alone."Craem pleaded."You promise not to brake stuff,to mail letters every day,and to do something other than hang in the yard."Said looked back and said."yes mom I'll mail ya a letter tonight."said went up tears in her eyes and said,"Yes y-you can go be good to dustin."she said,"how'd ya know."Cream asked,"I'm a mother."is all Dawn looked at her and hugged her so tight and jumped through the portal and ran to dustin and dustin said,"Hey you muust be that new girl uh cream is it."but before dawn could see anymore the portal closed "the hardest part about being a parent is letting the kids go."she said tears streaming down her night a leaf fell from a tree saying

dear mom,

me and dustin are happy together and now we live n my house  
and guess what we're engaged he proposed.  
luv ya daughter,  
Cream

Dawn screamed,"What my babys getting married next month omg!"."WHAT!"the whole herd screamed and dawn fainted  
In the morning dawn woke up early and Buck woke up at the same time and buck went over and said he wanted to ask somethin'."What is it Buck?"asked Dawn."We nee' ta ge' somplace quie'."He said but was interrupted by music"Loo' Dawn I-"  
(just th way you are by bruno mars)  
buck:oh your eyes your eyes make the stars look like they're not shining  
your hair your hair falls perfecly without you trying ya so beautiful and I  
wanna tell ya everyday yeah i know i know when I compliment ya ya don'  
believe me and it's so it's so sad that you don' see what i see but every time  
ya ask me do i look ok i just sayyy when i see ya face theres not a thing that i  
would change coz' ya amazing just the way you are.

(end of song and i changed it up a tiney bit)  
Dawn starred amazed Buck was on one knee,"Dawn will- will ya marry me."he said "Yes Buck definately"  
and they walked back to the herd holding hands,"Kookies Joey come here for a sec."asked dawn."what mom?"asked the kids."Meet your soon to be dad."she said the whole herds mouths opened."NEW WHAT!"scearmed the kids

* * *

well guys that season two hoped ya like it  
buck and Dawn:we are so happy

* * *

(end season two) season three out july 4


End file.
